Dérapage
by Enilebom
Summary: Voilà ce qui arrive quand le Geek en a marre d'être traité de gamin par le Patron. Ecrit par Story-Bizarre [Fanfic 2/2]
1. Chapter 1

**Contrairement à ce qui était sous-entendu dans l'émission de son créateur, le Geek ne se faisait pas martyriser et troller par tout le monde. Tous avaient le droit à des taquineries et tous s'en faisaient les uns aux autres. Les vannes faussement réductrices et insultantes ne manquaient pas, il pleuvait des « bouffeur de bambou », « obsédé sexuel », « camé herbivore », « gamin »… Ce dernier venant surtout de la part du Patron et qui avait le don d'énerver le destinataire de ce sobriquet, et ce de plus en plus. Pourtant, ce n'était pas plus dégradant que pour les autres, c'était de l'humour. L'expression « qui aime bien châtie bien » a parfois un peu trop bon dos, certes, mais en ce qui les concernait, tout était clair depuis le début, tous savaient que c'était du second degré. Même le gamer. Sauf qu'il appréciait de moins en moins cette façon de blaguer. Car si ces surnoms taquins correspondaient plus ou moins à la réalité en ce qui concernait le Panda, le Patron – bien qu'il soit seulement du genre très porté sur la chose et non pas totalement pervers – et le Hippie, pour lui, c'était différent. Il n'était pas un gosse, bon sang !**

**Cela faisait donc plusieurs jours qu'il en avait sincèrement ras-le-bol. Notamment quand ça venait du Patron. Déjà parce que ça venait de lui la plupart du temps, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il avait l'air de le penser vraiment immature. Il était difficile de distinguer où était le premier degré et où était l'humour lorsqu'il parlait ainsi de lui. Et rien que ça était dérangeant. Enfin, pour le Geek, parce que lui n'avait pas l'air d'y accorder d'importance. Et c'était ça le pire. De toute façon, plus il le taquinait ainsi, plus il apparaissait plausible qu'il le croit vraiment naïf. Certes, il avait ce petit côté candide et innocent, c'était indéniable. Mais quand on comparait au Hippie qui ne savait argumenter qu'à coups de « peace and love, gros », qui était choqué quand Mathieu, à cause d'une vidéo à traiter, en venait à parler de quelque chose ayant un rapport avec le dessous de la ceinture et qui était projeté par la drogue dans un monde avec des créatures loufoques de toutes les couleurs, on pouvait aisément comprendre que, non, il n'était pas le pire. Enfin, il ne jugeait pas son camarade, parfois il aurait même adoré le rejoindre dans son monde de paix, d'amour et de folie évasive.**

**Le soir était tombé, le brainstorming suite à la trouvaille de trois nouvelles perles du net était clos et chacun repartait dans son petit coin, sauf le Panda qui resta discuter écologie avec le Hippie qu'on ne pouvait que rarement débloquer du canapé. Le Geek se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour s'offrir une bonne dose de World of Warcraft, mais avant qu'il n'ouvre sa porte, il entendit une voix grave et amusée l'interpeller.**

**- Eh, gamin ! Si tu veux je te file des photos de nanas qui n'ont pas été photoshoppées !**

**Agacé, ledit gamin poussa un long soupir et adressa un regard blasé au Patron. Il comprenait très bien ce qu'il sous-entendait et ça l'énervait. Il savait pertinemment que les images sur lesquelles il se faisait plaisir étaient au moins un peu traficotées, que c'étaient, comme le disait si sagement leur créateur, des chimères par lesquelles il ne fallait pas se laisser avoir. Bien sûr qu'il était au courant, bon sang ! Pourquoi cet emmerdeur était-il obligé de le lui rappeler comme s'il était né de la dernière pluie ?**

**- Merci, c'est pas la peine, je suis pas encore assez con pour croire que c'est du vrai, maugréa-t-il.**

**- Rho, c'est bon, je te taquine, gamin !**

**- Ouais bah pense à renouveler ton stock de vannes.**

**- C'est bon, c'est bon. Allez, bonne nuit, enfin pour quand tu dormiras. En attendant, fais gaffe à pas en mettre partout, la maîtrise de soi c'est pas simple à apprendre !**

**Le garçon au T-shirt rouge resta muet de stupeur après cette réplique de son collègue, qui sans un mot de plus entra dans sa chambre, le laissant seul dans le couloir. Il osait dire ça ? Ce n'était pas tant le propos en lui-même qui le choquait, tout le monde avait l'habitude d'entendre ce mec faire des allusions salaces, même s'il n'était pas le criminel dévergondé qu'il jouait devant la caméra pour SLG. Mais le fait qu'il lui en parle comme s'il ne savait pas se gérer l'énervait au plus haut point. Tellement qu'il serra les poings jusqu'à ce que les jointures en deviennent blanches et il dut se retenir pour ne pas frapper dans le mur en face de lui, ou pire, aller coller un pain au Patron. Il en était quasiment certain, maintenant, il le prenait vraiment pour un gosse ! S'il avait vraiment plaisanté au départ, il ne lui aurait pas sorti un truc pareil au final, c'était insensé ! Et bon sang que c'était agaçant !**

**Le gamer en avait vraiment assez. Il devait mettre les points sur les « i » avec lui. Lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas un môme, qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ses réflexions pour lui rappeler avec exagération son côté un peu candide. Et s'il fallait des méthodes plus tordues que le fait de lui dire d'arrêter, eh bien soit. De toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Peut-être un peu de crédibilité, mais de toute façon il n'en avait visiblement même pas aux yeux de son acolyte. Et il avait déjà une idée, justement tordue mais qui au moins le ferait réagir, qui lui trottait dans la tête. Il appréhendait un peu, il s'impressionnait même de tant d'audace de sa propre part, mais il en avait tellement assez que c'était bien peu cher payer.**

**Fermement décidé, il desserra les poings, inspira un grand coup et fonça à la chambre du Patron. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de le voir entrer et refermer la porte qu'il se retrouva assis à l'arrache sur son lit avec à cheval sur ses genoux un Geek visiblement déterminé. Il ne savait pas à quoi. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, il n'eut même pas le temps d'y réfléchir puisque son cadet attrapa les pans de sa veste, approcha son visage très près du sien, faisant se toucher leurs fronts, le fixa d'un regard aguicheur et insistant et lui adressa quelques mots qui, à leur tour, choquèrent littéralement l'homme en noir.**

**- Baise-moi.**

**Totalement ahuri par ces mots si crus venant d'une bouche si innocente, il resta muet de stupeur pendant quelques secondes. Mais il dût réagir, sinon il allait bientôt se retrouver dénué de sa veste que le gamer avait déjà empoignée dans le but très clair de la lui ôter.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, gamin ? T'as pété un câble ! Tu me prends pour qui ? s'exclama-t-il d'un ton outré sur fond d'inquiétude.**

**- C'est pas moi qui te prends pour qui que ce soit, c'est toi !**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

**- Je suis pas un gamin, je me tue à te le dire mais visiblement tu comprends pas...**

**- Mais... commença le Patron, prêt à riposter avant que des lèvres presque agressives se plaquent contre les siennes.**

**- Faut croire qu'il te faut des preuves plus élaborées, grogna-t-il après s'être reculé de quelques centimètres. Je suis pas moins adulte que toi, alors vas-y, baise-moi.**

**Malgré tout, l'homme aux lunettes opaques avait plus de force que lui et il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser faire, surtout qu'il ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qui lui prenait. Pourquoi lui demandait-il une chose pareille ? Et si vulgairement ? Il avait piqué un joint au Hippie ou quoi ?**

**- Arrête ça ! lança-t-il en le repoussant vivement. C'est quoi ton problème, bon sang ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?**

**- Parce qu'en plus t'as le culot de faire l'innocent, s'indigna le cadet. Tu me prends pour un gosse, sans arrêt, tu m'emmerdes de plus en plus à ce sujet et c'est limite si tu me prends pas pour une vierge effarouchée. J'en ai marre de tes soit-disant blagues à la con, je suis pas plus immature que toi et si t'as besoin de ça pour que je te le prouve bah vas-y, c'est cadeau !**

**Le Patron n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Le voir s'énerver et se rebeller à ce point était extrêmement rare, l'entendre lui reprocher ce qui était censé être du second degré était carrément impressionnant. Souvent, il râlait un peu quand il lui faisait ce genre de réflexion, mais bon sang c'était pour déconner, il taquinait tout le monde, pourquoi se mettre soudainement dans un tel état ?**

**- Alors déjà je vois pas le rapport entre ça et tes pulsions bizarres, ensuite...**

**- C'est pas une pulsion !**

**Avant que le Geek continue de protester, il posa son index sur sa bouche pour lui intimer de se taire et soutint son regard, reprenant un ton plus ferme et assuré même s'il était encore ébahi par ce comportement.**

**- Ensuite, je disais, je te prends pas pour un gamin. Je sais très bien que t'es pas plus con que nous. Faut pas t'énerver comme ça, tu sais pertinemment que c'est pour déconner quand je te taquine comme ça, c'est pas la peine de péter une coche et de vouloir me prouver d'une façon aussi tordue que t'es pas immature. Je le sais déjà.**

**Le garçon à la casquette ne formula dès lors plus aucune remontrance. Néanmoins, il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et ne relâcha même pas la veste de son camarade qu'il tenait toujours dans ses poings fermés. Il savait que sa réaction était brusque et surréaliste, mais il en avait tellement marre, il voulait le faire réagir. Mais finalement, ce fut le contraire.**

**- Si tu penses que tu dois prendre ce que je te dis au premier degré, si tu crois que je suis sérieux, alors là, du coup, je pourrais douter du fait que tu as autant de jugeote que nous. Mais même pas, tu vois, parce que finalement, c'est ton petit côté « naïf mais sans plus ».**

**- Mais... répliqua le concerné, même si les justifications commençaient étrangement à lui manquer. Tu le fais de plus en plus... Et de façon de plus en plus dérangeante... Merde, j'en ai marre à force !**

**Sa colère cachait cette fois une réelle lacune d'arguments, ce qui n'échappa pas à son vis-à-vis qui prit ses mains pour le faire lâcher son vêtement, sans le quitter des yeux, sans ciller. Au fond, il ne voulait pas le déstabiliser, surtout que sa méthode pour lui faire comprendre son agacement devait déjà s'en charger, même si c'était lui et lui seul qui avait pris cette curieuse décision. Mais il fallait qu'il comprenne que, même s'il était parfois peut-être un peu extrême, ce n'était jamais dans le but pur et simple de le vexer et de le traiter de gosse.**

**- Et c'est une raison pour agir comme ça ? Tu pouvais juste m'engueuler, ça m'aurait déjà assez surpris.**

**- On sait jamais, avec toi, pesta le gamer, même s'il avait bien conscience qu'il s'y était pris un peu n'importe comment.**

**En guise de réponse, le Patron soupira et poussa l'ado pour l'asseoir à côté de lui, puis il remit à peu près correctement sa veste et observa le petit, qui semblait un peu perdu. Voire honteux. En même temps, il l'avait un peu cherché, sur ce coup-là...**

**- Eh, fais pas cette tête, l'interpella-t-il, posant une main sur son épaule.**

**Le Geek releva la tête et ils se regardèrent un moment, sans se parler, sans chercher à dire quoi que ce soit. L'aîné avait tout juste rattrapé un « gamin » qui allait lui sortir de la bouche lorsqu'il lui avait parlé, il ne voulait pas s'attirer à nouveau les foudres du garçon, surtout si s'était pour qu'il lui saute dessus comme s'il était en manque. Tiens, d'ailleurs...**

**- Je me moque pas de toi, et tu le sais. Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? C'est un message subliminal ? C'est pour te soulager ?**

**- Putain mais tu parles de ça comme si j'étais un chien qui saute sur le premier tibia qu'il croise pour se...**

**- Arrête d'être parano ! Je t'ai dit que je me moquais pas. Je te juge pas, je veux juste comprendre.**

**- Eh ben non, y a pas de message subliminal. Désolé, en vrai je suis pas venu assouvir tes pulsions.**

**- Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi t'es venu en me demandant de le faire ?**

**- Espèce d'idiot ! Parce que je pense pouvoir au moins être sûr que t'es pas un profiteur et que tu l'aurais pas fait !**

**- Peut-être que si...**

**D'abord, il ne réalisa même pas ces mots. Mais lorsque l'amateur de jeux vidéo le fixa avec des yeux ronds, bouche bée, il comprit. Non seulement il comprit qu'il venait de dire ça, mais il comprit aussi pourquoi. Cette phrase ne sortait pas du front de Zeus, et la raison était aussi évidente que bizarre. Oui, il aurait été capable de le laisser faire. Soudain, le jeune homme à la casquette redevint rouge de colère, mais avant qu'il ne sorte à nouveau de ses gonds, l'homme en noir posa ses mains sur les siennes pour lui intimer de ne pas bouger et de ne pas se remettre à le réprimander.**

**- Et ça ne fait pas de moi un profiteur, parce que si tu avais continué, ça aurait voulu dire que tu y consentais. Donc en aucun cas j'aurais abusé de toi en te suivant. Et crois-moi, si tu le veux pas, tu l'aurais certainement pas fait. Et je t'aurais certainement pas forcé.**

**Leur dialogue capillotracté se répétait et s'embrouillait dans l'esprit du petit, qui ne bougeait plus d'un iota. Il l'aurait peut-être laissé lui sauter dessus ? Carrément ? Enfin, en tout cas, ça prouvait qu'il ne le prenait effectivement pas pour un môme... Un peu atypique et déroutant comme preuve, mais c'en était une. Et une bonne. Il finit donc par se calmer, essayant de relativiser, et baissa de nouveau les yeux, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Non seulement il avait agi bêtement, mais en plus pour rien. Enfin merde, ce n'était pas évident de comprendre que tout était toujours pour plaisanter ! Il n'était pas dans sa tête, bon sang !**

**Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de s'énerver mentalement une fois de plus, car une drôle de sensation le rappela à l'ordre. Intrigué, il regarda ses mains qui avaient commencé à trembloter presque imperceptiblement et, à son grand dam, ses yeux ripèrent vers son jeans où il distingua une infime déformation à un endroit bien particulier. Aussitôt, son visage devint cramoisi de gêne et il se mit à tripoter nerveusement ses mains moites, sentant une désagréable bouffée de chaleur lui monter à la tête. Et pas qu'à la tête, d'ailleurs... Par la Sainte Nintendo, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Pourquoi il commençait à être excité alors qu'il savait lui-même, au fond, que sa méthode pour faire réagir son ami quant aux vannes parfois un peu trop virulentes qu'il lui adressait n'était pas la meilleure idée de l'année ? Ça n'avait absolument aucun sens !**

**- Eh, ça va ? hésita le Patron devant son inertie.**

**- Euh... Oui, oui, bégaya le gamer, déstabilisé.**

**- C'est bon, sois pas mal à l'aise comme ça, c'est oublié. Et puis, on est adultes, hein ?**

**Il accompagna cette réplique d'un clin d'œil que le petit put distinguer parfaitement malgré les lunettes noires. Cela lui arracha d'ailleurs un petit sourire. Il le considérait bel et bien comme un adulte, autant que lui, d'après ses dires. Et c'était tant mieux. Maintenant, le problème était ailleurs. Et là, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment le résoudre. Si tant est qu'une situation comme ça se résout. Au fond, s'il était dans cet état, ce n'était probablement pas pour rien. Certes, c'était très mécanique, mais ça ne pouvait pas ne rien vouloir dire non plus, surtout que son homologue l'avait très fermement repoussé, à plusieurs reprises. De quoi couper toute envie ou en tout cas ne pas en donner quand on n'en avait pas vraiment au départ. Or, l'effet avait été totalement inverse. Comme si le fait d'avoir goûté à cette proximité, même en l'espace de quelques secondes, avait éveillé quelque chose en lui. Un sentiment étrange d'embarras, de légère culpabilité et de désir. Oui, c'était ça. C'est fou comme un mot, un seul, pouvait tout clarifier.**

**- Patron, je... commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante, perdant petit à petit tous ses moyens.**

**- C'est ce que je pensais, ça va pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

**- Je... Je suis désolé, mais je...**

**- Arrête de t'excuser, c'est bon, on n'en parle même plus jamais, si tu veux.**

**- Non, c'est pas le problème ! Le truc c'est que...**

**- Alors t'as pas à être désolé.**

**Le Geek poussa un long soupir et planta à nouveau son regard dans celui de l'homme aux habits de nuit, sans ciller. Celui-ci commença à se demander ce qui lui prenait et quel était son problème, mais il fut interrompu dans son début de réflexion par un léger souffle qui vint caresser son visage, un souffle chaud, un peu hâtif et de plus en plus proche. Il fut incapable de lui demander ce qu'il faisait – encore – car son nez qui finit à quelques millimètres du sien le déboussola complètement. C'était comme si ce sentiment était passé de l'un à l'autre en quelques secondes, le cadet ayant regagné presque toute son assurance. Presque.**

**- Je crois que je...j'en ai envie quand même... avoua-t-il à mi-voix, perplexe malgré tout.**

**Pendant une demi-seconde, le Patron ne fut pas certain d'avoir compris. Mais en fait, c'était évident. Ce n'était pas pour rien que son acolyte s'était à ce point rapproché de lui. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il lui disait ça ainsi. Tout ce qui se passait avait un sens, même si c'était un peu bizarre. Néanmoins, il ne fut pas choqué – surtout qu'il en fallait bien plus pour l'offenser – et il ne put d'ailleurs retenir un sourire en entendant ces mots. C'était plutôt flatteur, finalement.**

**- T'es sûr de toi ? se hasarda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, un brin sceptique.**

**- Si tu veux une preuve, regarde vers le bas, ironisa l'autre dans un rire nerveux.**

**- Mmh... Je te crois.**

**Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis le gamer s'approcha encore pour poser ses mains à plat sur les cuisses de son vis-à-vis, puis il pencha la tête pour venir déposer ses lèvres au coin des siennes, brièvement, très légèrement, comme une abeille qui se posait à peine sur une fleur avant de s'envoler à nouveau pour une autre plus intéressante. Sauf que là, rien d'autre n'intéressait l'ado, c'était seulement qu'il ne voulait pas trop précipiter les événements, déjà qu'au fond il restait assez peu sûr de lui. Le Patron fut assez étonné de cette initiative mais ne comptait très sincèrement pas la lui reprocher, vu qu'il avait fortement apprécié. Décidant finalement de ne plus se poser de question, il passa ses bras autour des épaules de son camarade et l'embrassa à son tour, plus franchement cette fois, effleurant même la commissure de sa bouche du bout de sa langue. Lorsqu'il se recula, il retint un rire gentiment moqueur devant la moue un peu perdue de son ami, dont les joues rosissaient de nouveau.**

**- Mais...ça te gêne pas... ?**

**- Non. Pourquoi ?**

**- Bah... Déjà que c'est tordu, à la base...**

**- Tu trouves ? C'est peut-être simplement la continuité de ce que tu essayais de faire tout à l'heure, le taquina son aîné, amusé.**

**- Ouais, peut-être. Mais... Disons que je veux pas non plus que tu te sentes obligé.**

**A ces mots, l'homme en noir émit à nouveau un sourire et se pencha un peu pour que leurs fronts se touchent, fixant encore et toujours le regard bleuté si semblable au sien qui lui faisait face.**

**- Penses-tu...**

**Sans rien dire de plus, il l'embrassa encore et laissa ses mains descendre le long de son corps avant d'empoigner son T-shirt carmin en tirant dessus pour le ramener contre lui. Toujours un peu surpris mais néanmoins confiant, le Geek le laissa faire et répondit au baiser qui devint dès lors de plus en plus fougueux. Au final, il n'avait rien contre, il en avait envie, ce n'était pas plus mal de l'assumer et d'agir en conséquence, même si c'était bizarre. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes, ce qui s'était passé autour de leur engueulade était considéré comme oublié, ils ne voulaient pas se prendre la tête. Ils avaient la même envie tous les deux, eh bien tant mieux, que demander de plus ?**

**Afin qu'ils puissent se mettre à leur aise, l'aîné se recula pour s'installer sur le lit, entraînant son homologue pour qu'ils restent l'un contre l'autre. Ce dernier en profita pour le pousser afin de l'allonger, s'installa sur lui et fit dévier sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire, descendant sur son cou. Le Patron se mordit la lèvre et pencha la tête pour lui offrir plus d'espace. Il lui rendit ses attentions en faufilant ses mains sous son T-shirt rouge et parcourut lentement son dos, s'attardant sur chaque parcelle, à commencer par le creux de ses reins pour aller s'échouer entre ses omoplates. Il en profita pour relever le tissu jusqu'en haut pour le lui ôter, ce que le petit accepta de suite, se redressant pour le retirer lui-même. Il enchaîna avec son jeans qu'il déboutonna et dézippa aussitôt après pour le lui enlever également. Le cadet se laissa faire mais ne put retenir un rire amusé en le voyant si hâtif.**

**- Si ça te fait rire de te faire déshabiller, je sais pas ce qu'on va faire de toi, plaisanta l'homme aux lunettes noires alors qu'il laissa tomber le pantalon au sol.**

**- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que... Bah c'était pas du tout mon but d'en arriver là et maintenant je te vois pressé, c'est marrant, quoi !**

**- En gros tu te fous de ma gueule, rétorqua-t-il, faussement vexé.**

**Avant que le gamer n'ait le temps de répondre, il l'attrapa par les épaules et plongea son visage dans son cou pour en mordiller la peau, lui soutirant ainsi un soupir d'aise qui lui coupa toute envie de parler. Il profita de ce moment de faiblesse de sa part pour le faire basculer sur le côté et l'enjamber pour être sur lui. Le garçon à la casquette était toujours en train de rire d'amusement, en plus des chatouilles que lui provoquaient les légères morsures dans son cou.**

**- Mais naaan, couina-t-il en attrapant sa veste pour la lui enlever au passage. Je serais mal placé pour me moquer, en plus.**

**Son acolyte préféra ne rien répondre, il continua ses petites attentions sur sa peau frêle, déviant petit à petit le long de sa carotide, passant par son épaule, puis sur son buste. Il frémit lorsque les mains curieuses qui avaient retiré sa veste se faufilèrent sous sa chemise pour se balader sur son dos, puis son torse, avant de commencer à déboutonner le vêtement. Tous deux étaient soudainement fébriles et pressés, comme s'ils avaient quelque chose à rattraper alors que cette envie était plutôt nouvelle pour eux. Petit à petit, leurs habits tombèrent, les libérant ainsi de toute barrière entre leurs corps déjà moites et réchauffés. Ils ne ressentaient aucune pudeur, aucun complexe, probablement en partie parce qu'ils étaient assez semblables, mais ce rapprochement si soudain qui pourtant aurait pu – et aurait dû ? – les déstabiliser bien plus ne leur posait pas de problème, ils suivaient leurs instincts et leurs désirs, ils étaient en phase et c'était tout ce qui comptait.**


	2. Chapter 2

**De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, des minutes qu'ils passèrent à simplement se toucher, certes de manière très curieuse et désinhibée, mais sans aller plus loin. Ils se découvraient en se caressant et en s'embrassant de façon plutôt aléatoire mais assurée, repéraient chacun les points sensibles de l'autre, laissaient monter la température et le plaisir progressivement. Toutefois, les gestes de l'ado se faisaient de plus en plus hâtifs, ce qui ne mécontenta nullement son partenaire, bien au contraire. Ce dernier fit donc cesser leurs attouchements en les faisant se redresser pour qu'ils se retrouvent en position assise sur le matelas. Il prit le Geek par les épaules, profitant pour les lui masser doucement, puis il le fit pivoter pour qu'il s'installe entre ses cuisses et se colla contre son dos déjà moite et frissonnant.**

**Lorsqu'il plongea son nez dans son cou pour le mordiller plusieurs fois, le petit pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui offrir plus d'espace. Il fit glisser lentement ses mains le long de ses bras, puis sur son buste, pour ensuite descendre très progressivement entre ses côtes, puis encore plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre sa toison pubienne qu'il frôla mesquinement du bout de ses doigts. Il sentait son homologue frémir de plus en plus, son corps réclamait explicitement son contact en tremblotant et en se cambrant légèrement. Et il adorait ça. Le voir ainsi flattait son ego et enflammait son désir de plus belle, il n'allait pas tarder à craquer non plus.**

**Sans cesser les assauts de ses dents sur la peau sensible, il empoigna sans ménagement l'érection déjà prononcée qui ne demandait plus que ça et la fit aller et venir dans sa main tiède, se délectant des discrets battements qui s'y faisaient sentir et des couinements de plaisir de son acolyte qui avait laissé sa tête choir contre sa clavicule. Les mouvements d'abord assez lents de son poignet s'accéléraient de façon exponentielle tandis que les sons sortant des cordes vocales du gamer augmentaient parallèlement en décibels et que sa respiration se hachait de plus en plus. Ses doigts se plantèrent dans les hanches de son « bourreau » qu'il avait saisies pour maintenir une distance minimale entre leurs corps, sa lèvre inférieure se retrouva martyrisée par ses dents, ses paupières étaient closes et sa peau hérissée de frissons. Son excitation grimpait toujours plus, la chaleur apportée par toutes ces sensations se diffusait dans tout son organisme et faisait palpiter ses veines et ses artères où le sang pulsait plus fort qu'à la normale.**

**- Putain... laissa-t-il échapper entre deux gémissements.**

**- Mais dis donc, c'est que tu serais presque encore plus excitant quand t'es vulgaire, lui susurra le Patron d'une voix encore plus rauque que d'habitude.**

**Sur ces mots, il accéléra encore le rythme, avec toujours plus de fougue. Il sentait que le son camarade ne tiendrait plus très longtemps ainsi, mais il attendait de flirter avec l'apogée de son plaisir pour s'arrêter juste avant qu'il ne vienne. Il savait quand viendrait ce moment, car techniquement ils fonctionnaient pareil et il se fierait donc à comment ça se passait pour lui. Il garda donc cette cadence rapide et mordilla le lobe de son cadet qui se cambrait de plus en plus et commençait à bouger son bassin, machinalement, accompagnant son geste.**

**L'aîné ne s'attendait pas plus que ça à cette initiative et en fut presque étonné, même s'il se doutait que l'ado n'était pas si candide que ça, surtout que c'est pour le lui montrer – bien que d'une façon très particulière – qu'il avait débarqué comme une tornade dans sa chambre. Une idée très tentante lui vint à l'esprit, il ralentit donc son mouvement et captura les lèvres tremblantes qui s'offraient à lui, les mordillant doucement. Tout en le gardant au plus près de lui, il l'allongea sur le lit, s'installa entre ses cuisses, se colla contre lui et nicha de nouveau son visage dans son cou pour y laisser traîner sensuellement sa langue joueuse. Langue qu'il ne tarda pas à descendre le long de sa carotide, puis entre ses côtes, puis sur son nombril sur lequel il s'attarda quelques secondes, puis finalement sur son bas-ventre qu'il observa un instant, le sourire aux lèvres.**

**- Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ? Intéressant...**

**La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un petit grognement frustré qui l'encouragea à ne pas s'arrêter là. Il prit son amant par les hanches et, sans autre geste préalable, il enveloppa la totalité de son membre tendu par l'excitation entre ses lèvres et le flatta d'un langoureux va-et-vient et d'avides coups de langue. Le contact avec la cavité brûlante et humide arracha un cri de surprise au gamer qui se cambra brusquement et attrapa par réflexe des mèches de cheveux de son « tortionnaire » pour les serrer fortement entre ses paumes. Une explosion de chaleur l'envahit tout entier et les battements de son cœur atteignirent une vitesse qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée, tandis que des gémissements entrecoupés de soupirs d'aise s'échappaient de ses lèvres rougies et tremblantes.**

**Finalement, l'homme aux Ray-Ban cessa son action lorsqu'il le jugea assez stimulé et se redressa pour revenir embrasser fébrilement son cou. Il posa ses mains sur son corps moite et descendit lentement le long de ses côtes, s'arrêtant au passage sur les deux petites excroissances de chair sensible pour les titiller de ses pouces, ce qui ne manqua pas de soutirer des couinements aussi mignons qu'excitants à son partenaire. Puis il continua sa chute vertigineuse vers son bassin qu'il souleva légèrement pour accéder à son postérieur qu'il caressa sans aucune pudeur, sans la moindre retenue. Sa bouche dévia le long de la mâchoire de l'amateur de gaming et s'approcha de son oreille dont il mordilla le lobe, joueur.**

**- Je pense que je peux t'en faire encore plus, lui susurra-t-il d'une voix encore plus rauque que de coutume.**

**A ces mots, un immense frisson parcourut l'échine de l'ado qui n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque son vis-à-vis se décala et le poussa sur le côté pour qu'il s'installe ventre contre le matelas. Il ne voulait que savoir ce qu'il allait lui faire, une partie de lui restait craintive mais se taisait face à l'autre qui lui criait de s'abandonner aux douceurs de la luxure, de se laisser porter par cette voix et ces gestes délicieusement sensuels, de ne pas avoir d'appréhension envers quelqu'un qui depuis tout à l'heure s'affairait à lui faire du bien et calquait ses actes à ses désirs, le comblant ainsi encore plus que ce qu'il aurait cru.**

**Il étouffa un petit cri lorsque le Patron se colla de nouveau contre lui et reprit ses baisers effrénés sur sa nuque et entre ses omoplates. Il le prit par les hanches et amorça un léger mouvement de friction de son bas-ventre contre ses fesses, qu'il accéléra très progressivement pour faire grimper leur plaisir commun petit à petit et s'accoutumer à ce contact des plus intimes. Le Geek laissa ses paupières se clore machinalement et serra fermement dans ses poings les coins de l'oreiller où reposait sa tête, essayant de garder un minimum de contrôle sur les émotions qui le submergeaient tant elles étaient intenses et inespérées. Il avait envie de profiter au maximum, de se délecter de chaque sensation, de chaque caresse, de chaque baiser, de chaque instant. Mais il en voulait plus, il avait besoin de plus, tout cela était trop tentant. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps ainsi.**

**- Je... S'il te p...plaît... balbutia-t-il, le souffle court.**

**Sachant pertinemment ce qu'il voulait, l'aîné prit toutefois un malin plaisir à le laisser languir encore un peu, se frottant toujours frénétiquement contre lui, comme inépuisable. Le cadet fourra sa main libre dans ses cheveux et s'y cramponna fermement, tirant dessus. Il se tortillait sous son assaillant pour lui intimer d'aller plus loin, mais celui-ci n'y semblait pas décidé. Farouche, il tourna la tête pour atteindre ses lèvres qu'il mordilla avant de lâcher prise en laissant échapper un couinement quand son homologue releva encore son bassin, accentuant ainsi le contact de son fessier contre son membre tendu par le désir que lui aussi contenait difficilement.**

**- Putain... S'il...te plaît...**

**- Dis-moi, lui chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque et taquine. Dis-moi ce que tu veux de moi...**

**- Bordel de merde, prends-moi, putain, j'en peux plus ! trépigna le gamer, fou de frustration.**

**Soupirant de satisfaction, la sombre personnalité esquissa un sourire et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser chastement, joueur.**

**- Avec ça, je ne peux plus refuser.**

**Il céda donc à son tour à la tentation et s'immisça en lui le plus délicatement possible, essayant de contenir la fougue du désir qui le consumait et aurait suffi à le pousser à en faire plus s'il ne risquait pas de lui faire mal. Chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Il avait tout de même été bien embarrassé en apprenant qu'il l'avait blessé moralement, mais il était tout autant inconcevable pour lui de le blesser physiquement. Il resta donc d'abord très doux dans ses gestes, chercha à compenser l'apparent malaise que ressentait son camarade en couvrant ses épaules, son cou et le haut de son dos de baisers, en allant flatter son érection d'un va-et-vient langoureux.**

**- Ça va... ? lui demanda-t-il, soucieux.**

**- Gnnn... Oui, c...continue...**

**Inutile de le lui dire deux fois, il continua le mouvement de son bassin, gagnant à chaque fois un peu plus l'intimité de son amant, qui dans un premier temps n'eut pas à se plaindre d'une quelconque souffrance, même si la sensation était assez bizarre. Mais au bout d'un moment, la bouche caressante et les habiles mouvements de poignet de son acolyte ne suffirent plus à le distraire du malaise qu'il avait commencé à ressentir, surtout que le plaisir n'était déjà pas vraiment présent à la base. Toutefois, il avait confiance en son partenaire et patienta encore, essayant de s'accoutumer à sa présence, de focaliser sur ses délicats attouchements, fermant les yeux et s'agrippant à l'oreiller où reposait sa tête. Malgré tout, il ne supporta plus très longtemps.**

**- Ah... Attends... S'il te plaît, geignit le Geek, sentant sa douleur approcher la limite du supportable.**

**Même s'il crevait d'envie d'aller plus loin en lui, le Patron ne voulait pas le laisser en reste, car si le plaisir n'était pas partagé, ça n'avait aucun intérêt. Il cessa donc tout mouvement, continua d'enchaîner des baisers plus appliqués sur la nuque et le dos de son cadet et parcourut son corps de ses doigts, cherchant à faire diversion pour qu'il souffre moins. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il s'accoutumait un peu mieux à sa présence en lui, il reprit de lents va-et-vient, guettant ses réactions. Quand il le vit grimacer légèrement, il s'arrêta à nouveau et posa une de ses mains sur sa hanche.**

**- Cambre-toi plus, ça te fera du bien, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, avant de la lui mordre doucement.**

**Le petit acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête et suivit son conseil. Il creusa encore plus les reins et souffla un coup pour relâcher au mieux ses muscles et se détendre le plus possible. Ce qui finit par porter ses fruits, puisque la douleur s'estompa progressivement, laissant place à une sensation beaucoup plus agréable. Pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous les deux. Lorsqu'il le sentit plus à l'aise, l'homme aux lunettes opaques ajouta de l'ampleur à ses coups de bassin, accélérant petit à petit la cadence. Il concentra ses baisers au niveau des épaules de son partenaire, son souffle haché s'écrasant sur la peau moite et sensible. Il se délectait de ses petits couinements et de ses gémissements d'aise qui gagnaient en décibels et en fréquence, savourait la chaleur et l'étroitesse de l'étau qui l'accueillait.**

**- Ça va ? lui redemanda-t-il pour être sûr.**

**- Moui... C'est bon...**

**L'amateur de gaming sentait de moins en moins la gêne et éprouvait de plus en plus de plaisir au contact de de la hampe gonflée et tendue qui allait et venait en son intimité, lui donnant cette curieuse et plaisante sensation de plénitude et de satisfaction. Ses doigts resserraient de plus en plus le coussin et sa respiration hachée s'entrecoupait de sons qui résonnaient comme diablement érotiques aux oreilles de son comparse. Presque obscènes, en fait. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, loin de là. Il se pencha un peu plus pour venir taquiner son oreille de ses dents, sans cesser de bouger en lui, et profita de son excitation croissante pour lui susurrer quelques mots d'une voix sensuelle encore plus rauque que de coutume.**

**- Visiblement, ça va beaucoup mieux.**

**- Gniii... Oui, balbutia le gamer, déboussolé par tant d'émotions.**

**Les mots peinaient à sortir de sa bouche tant il était submergé par les sensations. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il appréciait infiniment ce que lui faisait son amant et qu'il en voulait déjà plus. Beaucoup plus. Il voulait qu'il se rapproche toujours plus de lui, mais avec plus de puissance. C'était plutôt contraire à ce qu'il ressentait quelques minutes à peine auparavant, mais il avait ce besoin de le sentir le prendre plus brusquement, plus fougueusement. Et il voulait qu'ils profitent de cet instant d'égarement pour parvenir tous deux au septième ciel, sans complexe et sans hésitation.**

**- Plus...plus fort..s'il te plaît...**

**- Ah, t'aimes ça, si j'ai bien compris, renchérit l'aîné, un immense sourire s'étalant sur son visage rougi par l'effort physique et l'excitation. Ça me plaît bien...**

**- Putain, vas-y plus fort, bordel, grogna le Geek, au bout de sa patience. **

**- C'est que t'es farouche, quand tu t'y mets, toi, s'amusa l'homme aux Ray-Ban.**

**Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être épaté par tant d'audace, même s'il le savait loin d'être si innocent. Taquin, il fit glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou et s'attarda sur son épaule, y laissant des marques éphémères à force de succions et de morsures. Il diminua petit à petit ses caresses pour finalement le prendre par les hanches de ses deux mains.**

**- Tu es... Surprenant. Et encore plus excitant comme ça...**

**- Ferme-la et baise-moi, nom de dieu !**

**Ces mots crus et encore plus surprenants ne firent qu'encourager encore plus son semblable qui ne put résister une seconde de plus. Il accéléra ses coups de reins jusqu'à un rythme et une fougue qui flirtaient avec l'indécence, mais qui leur convenait à tous les deux. Entre deux râles de plaisir, l'ado laissait échapper un juron, se cramponnant continuellement à l'oreiller et se mordant fortement la lèvre. Phénomènes qui s'amplifièrent encore, si tant que cela était possible, lorsque le Patron glissa une de ses mains de sa hanche à son ventre pour aller empoigner son sexe dur et palpitant qu'il fit aller et venir entre ses paumes, synchronisé avec la cadence de ses à-coups. Il savourait tant son propre plaisir que celui de son homologue, les deux allant crescendo, jusqu'au point de non retour.**

**Un point qui leur fit atteindre une jouissance d'une intensité inespérée et renversante. Leurs respirations se coupèrent l'espace d'un instant et leurs cœurs loupèrent un battement. Le cadet se cambra au maximum, martyrisant sa lèvre et le coussin, laissant totalement libre cours à ses gémissements, tandis que l'autre usait de ses dernières forces pour continuer ses va-et-vient et atteindre son organe sensible à plusieurs reprises, se délectant de ses réactions désinhibées. En fait, il l'impressionnait. Car, même s'il se doutait bien, au fond, qu'il n'était pas si gamin que ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre comme référence son côté un peu candide et immature. Ce qui, au final, n'était peut-être pas si mal, car il cela lui réservait encore plus d'agréables surprises. Surtout qu'après un temps assez bref d'hésitation, il s'était vite montré très joueur, très entreprenant, très impudique.**

**Et maintenant, il était parvenu au summum de cette confiance, de cette absence quelconque de limite. De toute façon, tout cela le rendait tellement dingue, il se sentait si bien que pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait arrêté. Leurs corps au plus près l'un de l'autre, sa peau moite se frottant contre la sienne, son torse brûlant coulissant contre son dos cambré, le contact chaud de son souffle dans son cou, de ses mains sur son corps, son bassin claquant contre son fessier, encore et encore, son membre dur le prenant avec toujours plus d'intensité, de ferveur, se frottant à son étau de chair qui se refermait spasmodiquement autour, soutirant des gémissements d'aise à son partenaire qui à force fut pris d'un orgasme fulgurant, rejoint peu après par son amant.**

**Ils stagnèrent pendant quelques longues délicieuses secondes au stade le plus avancé de leur plaisir commun, se pressant l'un contre l'autre, comme soudés, profitant de cet instant qui frôlait la perfection si celle-ci n'existait pas. Puis, petit à petit, l'euphorie retomba, les sensations s'estompèrent, la température redescendit et l'atmosphère redevint plus calme. L'homme aux lunettes noires se sépara du corps tiède du gamer et s'écroula à ses côtés. Tous deux étaient totalement épuisés par leurs ébats mouvementés et étaient partis pour une bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée. Essoufflés, ils récupéraient chacun à leur rythme, progressivement, sans parler, simplement étendus l'un à côté de l'autre, les paupières mi-closes, le corps moite et la respiration passant d'anarchique à presque normale. Avant de dormir, le Patron voulait faire une dernière chose, mais il demanda auparavant l'avis de son camarade.**

**- Ça t'embête si je m'en grille une ?**

**Le Geek fut d'abord surpris par cette question, surtout qu'il était tout juste remis de ses émotions. Mais il se souvint que, lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, il lui demandait toujours avant de fumer, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait un peu de mal avec l'odeur, déjà que certains coins de leur habitat avaient des senteurs de came. Attendri et touché par cette marque d'attention, il hocha la tête pour lui signifier que ça ne le dérangeait pas et le Patron étira donc le bras pour récupérer sa veste, attraper son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet. Il porta un des cylindres addictifs à ses lèvres et l'alluma, puis reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et passa son bras libre autour des épaules du petit qui, ravi de cette invitation implicite, se pelotonna contre lui, le regardant consumer sa clope. C'était un peu cliché et d'apparence vulgaire, mais tout de même plutôt sexy à ses yeux.**

**Ils laissèrent un long silence envahir la pièce, se reposant de leurs efforts, l'un contre l'autre. Le cadet flattait le torse de son partenaire du bout de ses doigts, tandis que celui-ci caressait ses cheveux désordonnés de sa main disponible. Pensant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir lui tenir compagnie encore très longtemps, l'amateur de jeux vidéo voulait profiter de ces instants de douceur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu triste à l'idée de devoir quitter cette chambre, et en même temps un peu ridicule. Après tout, ils n'avaient fait que « baiser », comme il le lui avait initialement demandé. Mais la majeure partie de son esprit – ou en tout cas ce qu'il en restait après les derniers événements – poussa sa curiosité. Il attendit donc que son amant ait terminé sa cigarette et, d'une petite voix aussi timide que fatiguée, il posa la question qui le taraudait et le mettait un brin mal à l'aise.**

**- Patron... Est-ce que je peux...rester avec toi... S'il te plaît... ?**

**Initialement étonné, l'homme aux lunettes opaques n'eut toutefois pas une des réactions que son homologue appréhendait. Il ne soupira pas, ne se moqua pas de lui, ne lui fit aucune remontrance. Au contraire, il lui adressa un sourire sincère et glissa ses doigts de ses cheveux à son épaule pour la lui caresser doucement.**

**- J'avais pas l'intention de te dire de partir, gamin.**

**Soulagé et content de cette réaction positive, le concerné ne put retenir un large sourire, puis il se rappela avoir entendu ce maudit sobriquet et administra à son aîné une petite tape, faussement outré.**

**- Eh, c'est pas normal que tu m'appelles encore comme ça !**

**Le sourire du Patron s'agrandit encore et il prit sa main pour la bloquer contre la taille de son propriétaire, malicieux. Il se rapprocha de lui, frôla son nez du sien et alla attraper son lobe pour le lui mordiller.**

**- Effectivement, tu m'as bien montré que t'en es pas un, ronronna-t-il à son oreille. Pas tant que ça, en tout cas. Mais je continuerai de t'appeler comme ça quand même, parce que j'aime bien.**

**Il ne lui disait évidemment pas que c'était par affection, parce qu'il l'aimait bien lui, mais il savait qu'il comprendrait très bien. Les conversations auparavant houleuses au sujet du surnom infantile qu'il lui donnait étaient passées au second degré. Et ce en à peine une heure. Plutôt remarquable. Et en réponse à cet aveu implicite, le Geek s'avança encore un peu pour venir l'embrasser doucement, retrouvant cette fois une certaine timidité. Puis, soudainement honteux, il se sépara brusquement de ses lèvres et baissa les yeux, rosissant très légèrement.**

**- Euh... Désolé, je... C'est... Par réflexe...**

**- Parce que tu crois que ça me déplaît ?**

**Souriant malicieusement, l'homme aux Ray-Ban attrapa la nuque de son amant et l'embrassa à son tour, avec une tendresse qui surprit presque le petit. Mais il ne lui dit évidemment rien et répondit volontiers à son baiser, profitant de ce moment de véritable douceur. Il ne put retenir un petit couinement lorsqu'il sentit deux bras chauds et accueillants se resserrer autour de sa taille, l'attirant encore plus près de leur propriétaire. Enthousiaste, il se rapprocha encore pour se retrouver à moitié sur lui, sans relâcher ses lèvres. Le Patron finit par rompre leur étreinte et esquissa un sourire taquin.**

**- Pas trop non plus, tu risques de m'exciter encore, gamin.**

**Rougissant subitement, ledit gamin baissa la tête et se recula légèrement, pris une fois de plus d'une certaine culpabilité. Il bredouilla quelques mots, cherchant encore à s'excuser, mais fut stoppé par une légère caresse sur son menton.**

**- Je te taquine, le rassura son compère. Je suis aussi crevé que toi.**

**Le gamer eut à peine le temps de sourire, rassuré, que sa bouche fut à nouveau capturée par celle de son acolyte. Leurs lèvres flirtèrent encore un long moment, se caressant et s'emprisonnant mutuellement, avec plus de fougue mais toujours sur un fond de tendresse, jamais brutalement. Les mains du plus mature – quoiqu'il commençait à douter à ce sujet – descendirent lentement le long de l'échine du cadet et s'échouèrent sur le creux de ses reins pour finalement y rester et le flatter du bout de ses doigts.**

**- Allez, dors maintenant, lui chuchota-t-il avant d'embrasser sa tempe.**

**- Moui... Bonne nuit...**

**Machinalement, le petit se pelotonna contre lui et déposa un baiser dans son cou avant de reposer sa tête sur son buste et de fermer les yeux pour se laisser emporter par Morphée. Son aîné sombra peu après dans le sommeil à son tour, non sans avoir ressassé dans son esprit cette fin de journée riche en péripéties et en émotions. Dire qu'au départ, il n'aurait jamais voulu en arriver là juste pour prouver au Geek qu'au fond il ne le prenait pas pour un gosse... Ce dérapage de leur part n'était qu'une preuve en plus comme quoi il n'en était pas un, et surtout comme quoi ce n'était pas un prétexte pour quoi que ce soit, juste une envie à laquelle ils avaient fini par succomber. Mais ils n'en avaient pas honte, ni peur. Et puis, ce serait leur petit secret rien qu'à eux.**

**l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l**

**Je sais, ça s'apparente un peu (comment ça beaucoup ? O.O) à du PWP, mais voilà, quoi ! (wow, quel argument en béton...).**

**Bref, en espérant que ça vous ait plu (bande de couquiiines - OUPS pardon j'ai pas dit ça oubliez !). Merci pour vos reviews (si reviews il y a et je l'espère ;D)**

**Pandas, licornes et arcs-en-ciel dans vos coeurs. 3**


End file.
